Link to the Heart
by aliendroid
Summary: Naruto finds a persecom, Sasuke, and takes him home. Things slowly begin to change in his life as he develops feelings for Sasuke. NaruSasu. Yaoi. Request fic for: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness. OOC warning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Hello! I'm here to bring you this request fic. I'm going to warn you all now, there will be massive OOC in this story, especially for Sasuke. Thank you for reading.**

**Plot: Naruto finds a persecom, Sasuke, and takes him home. Things slowly begin to change in his life as he develops feelings for Sasuke.**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits  
**

_Chapter 1: Discovery_

"Thank you for your business," I said as the customer left the store and exited out into the cold rainy night. Man I wish I was somewhere else other than working. My job, a part time clerk at a convenience store, barely keeps me afloat while I attend classes for my degree in economics. It isn't like I'm asking for much, I just want a little excitement in my life. All I do is work, go to class, watch TV, play games, and study.

Hell I would just like to have a computer so I could get online! Unfortunately all my income goes into keeping me fed and housed. I have tried saving for a computer, but every time it looks like I'm about to reach my goal something happens. My moped will break down, my class tuition is due, or I need to pay an overdue charge on a bill. Basically I just can't find a break.

"Naruto, your shift is up, go home!"

I turned and smiled at my manager. A nice enough man named Genma. "Thanks, see you Wednesday."

"Don't push yourself!" he called after me as I grabbed my bag and left the store. I stretched as the door slid closed behind me. I had the next two days off, which I needed so I can study. Finals were coming up and if I don't get some serious book time in soon I just know I'll fail.

Walking out into the dense rain I started home. I had five blocks to walk in this horrid weather, my moped being broken again. This time it's only something minor though, so I should have it back tomorrow. With my collar flipped up I dashed from cover to cover, coming to stop every now and then. It was during these short intermissions that the sight of something caught my eye.

There, sitting against several trashcans in an alleyway, was a persecom. Cautiously I made my way over to the discarded human shaped computer. He didn't look damaged. As a matter of fact he looked in perfect condition. Black hair, long black eyelashes, soft looking porcelain skin, wow he looked damn near human. Except for his ears of course. They were the standard triangular ears of the persecoms. He also wasn't wearing much, only a long t-shirt that barely went past his waist.

"Hey," I called shaking him a little. I received no response. I wonder why he was thrown out. Could he be defective? Hmm, maybe if I paid to have him repaired I can keep him! Nothings better than a free product! My mind made up, and with a quick look over my shoulder, I scooped the presecom into my arms and ran like mad the rest of the way to my apartment building.

I dashed up the rickety old stairs, fumbled to get my lock open in my haste, and slammed the door behind me once I was inside. Leaning against the door and breathing hard I rested before taking off my shoes and moving further into my small one room apartment. Sure the wall paint was peeling and cracked, and the windows didn't lock, and the sink leaked, but hey it's the only thing I can afford on my meager salary.

Setting the presecom down I went to get a towel. Drying off I walked over to the prone computer and started to search for the power button. I don't know too much about these things, so my search did take quite awhile. Finally I found it, it was on his right nipple. Why would anyone put the power button there?! Still I pressed it and watched as the computer's eyes slowly opened. Sitting back on me heels I waited for him to fully rise.

Large black eyes opened and looked around. His head turned from side to side and finally his gaze landed on me. With a blank stare he sat up. "Hi," I said, not really knowing what else to do.

He tilted his head to the side and repeated, "Hi."

I frowned, weren't these things supposed to be fully programmed? "Do you have a name?" I asked.

He just looked at me. His empty stare was extremely disconcerting.

Trying again I said, "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

"Naruto," the mechanical boy answered.

I sighed. This was getting me nowhere fast. Thinking quickly I decided to give him a name myself. It wouldn't hurt, after all he was my persecom now. Right? Right! "Okay, you are now Sasuke. Got it!" Sasuke tilted this head to the other side. "Repeat after me, Sa-su-ke."

"Sa-su-ke," he repeated.

"Good, now again, Sasuke," I instructed.

"Sasuke," he confirmed.

"Good," I said patting his head. "That's your name. You are Sasuke."

"Sasuke," he repeated.

"Yes," I said.

He lifted his hand and pointed at me, "Naruto!"

"Very good," I praised him.

He turned his hand and pointed at himself, "Sasuke."

"Yes," I started to smile. It was weird, but his child like uncertainty was kind of cute.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke started to say over and over again before tackling me to the ground and hugging me. "Naruto! Naruto!"

What to do? I was being pinned to the ground by an over enthusiastic presecom I found in an alleyway. He's half dressed, and I think I can see his ass peeking out from the base of his shirt. Oh dear lord, why do I have to be attracted to guys?!

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well Tenshi? That's the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Keeping true to the source material I'm doing short sweet chapters. Hopefully I can do this right.**

**Voice: Hold on, is this a cross-over.**

**Me: Well sort of. The characters from Chobits won't be making an appearance, but it does take place in that universe.**

**Voice: Hmm, okay makes sense. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Okay so here is the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits  
**

_Chapter 2: Defective_

Tired, that's what I was. Yesterday I found a perscom next to a couple trashcans. Figuring this was my chance to get a hold of one for myself I brought him home. After a long night of trying to figure out how Sasuke works I've come up with nothing! I tried everything I could think of. I even called some friends and asked them what to do. They all instructed me to hook Sasuke up to the TV and run a diagnoses, it didn't work.

Needless to say between studying and trying to get Sasuke to work I haven't gotten much sleep. My friend Sakura is supposed to be coming by here in the next couple hours to help me out with Sasuke, so sleep isn't an option any time soon.

"I have finals coming up," I whined as I leaned over my books, face pressed against a highlighted page. "How am I supposed to retain anything if I'm dead tired?"

"Dead tired," Sasuke repeated. I glanced over to him, wondering what it was that had gotten his attention. "Naruto, sleep," Sasuke said indicating the bed, "With me?"

If I didn't know my eyes were still in place I would have sworn they had flown out of my head. Sasuke was sitting on my futon, his legs tucked under him, in only that shirt. The shirt crept up and I could almost see under it. Wiping my mouth, to rid it of drool, I shook my head.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I've got to study," I said. "And besides Sakura is coming over to look at you."

"Sakura coming over," Sasuke repeated.

I smiled at him, "That's right. Hopefully she can tell me what's wrong with you." Sasuke tilted his head to the side. He was so cute when he did that! A frown formed on Sasuke's features, then he got onto his hands and knees, and crawled over to. The shirt dipped forward exposing his round little ass and thing pale chest to my view.

"Something wrong with Sasuke?" he asked once he reached me.

I gulped. What was I supposed to do? How was any man supposed to react when the near embodiment of their taste was on their hands and knees in front of them? Forcing myself to calm down I pulled the shirt back over Sasuke's rear end before saying, "I just want to know why I can't access any of your data."

"So Sasuke's defective?" he asked.

My eyes narrowed. Where was he learning these things?

'_Today we report on costly methods for repairing your defective perscom.'_ I glared at my TV. Of course that's where he was getting these strange ideas. Made perfect sense.

Sighing I reached up and patted Sasuke's head. "No, you aren't defective," I reassured him. Just as the door to my apartment opened Sasuke tackled me to the ground once again.

I stared up into confused sea green eyes as Sasuke hugged me, his rear exposed once again. "Am I interrupting something?" Sakura asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"No," I said pushing Sasuke gently off of me and straightening his clothes. "Thanks for coming Sakura. This is Sasuke," I indicated the one sitting next to me.

"Hi," Sasuke said waving at her, something else he probably picked up from the TV.

A smile broke out on Sakura's face. "Well isn't he an amazing piece of machinery. Are you sure you can't pull anything up for him?" she asked looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Sakura to think I was lying to her. "Yes I'm sure. I tried everything you told me to do. I can't pull anything up."

She frowned before sitting down and unzipping her bag. "Come on out Lee," she called into the bag. I watched as a small perscom climbed out of Sakura's bag. It was shaped like a boy, with black hair, bushy eyebrows, and green clothes. It was a strange design that's for sure. "This is Lee, my laptop."

"He's…funny looking," I said.

Sakura glared at me and held Lee protectively to her chest. "He is not! He's cute!" she cried. "You better be nice to him if you want my help."

Forcing a smile onto my face I said, "I'm sorry Sakura. You're right, he's very cute. So, would you please help me with Sasuke?"

Her glare faded and she set Lee down on Sasuke's lap. "Okay Lee, just a quick diagnostic check," she instructed.

"Yes Sakura-san," the small computer boy said before climbing up to Sasuke's shoulder and reaching for his link. "Pardon me," Lee said as he connected in. "Starting diagnostic test," he announced. Sakura and I waited for Lee to do more, but suddenly he jolted and sparks appeared from his joints.

"Lee!" Sakura cried quickly disconnecting them and cradling her computer to her.

"Sasuke are you alright?" I asked.

Sasuke looked at me confused, "Yes I'm fine."

I sighed, "Thank goodness."

Sakura turned towards us and said, "I don't know what kind of program he's using, but it's to advanced for Lee."

"I see," I frowned. I looked at the small computer clutched in Sakura's hands gently. "I'll pay for any repairs."

"Don't even bother, I know you don't have the money," she said slipping Lee back into her bag. "I know someone who might be able to help; I'll contact you with the information later." She stood and went to the door. "I'll see you in class?"

I smiled, despite Sakura's flaws she really was a great girl. "Yeah, thanks Sakura."

"Don't mention it," she smiled back and then left.

Alone again I moved to my bed and lay down. Now that that was out of the way I could finally get some sleep! I felt a shifting on the futon and felt someone curl up next to me. My eyes opened and I saw Sasuke lying there outside of the blanket. Did perscoms sleep? Sighing I moved the blanket and covered Sasuke with it. He smiled at me and curled closer. Was this something he had also seen on the TV?

My eyes widened as my hand skimmed across Sasuke's bare bottom. "Tomorrow I'm getting you some clothes!" I yelled as I pulled my hand away and turned around. I think someone is trying my patients, I'm just not sure who!

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that's the second chapter. Hope you are all enjoying it. Don't worry we'll be deviating from the "Chobits" plot here soon.**

**Voice: … WAAAAHH!**

**Me: What's wrong?**

**Voice: Sasuke-seme is being too cute!**

**Me: …Here read this.**

**Voice: Okay.**

**Me: Sorry about that, ignore her. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Link to the Heart**_

**This is a day late because I was caught up with some things yesterday and couldn't seem to find time to get this done. Sorry. Oh and we'll be deviating from the "Chobits" plot now.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits  
**

_Chapter 3: He's a what?_

It was a grey morning. Clouds hung heavy in the sky threatening to rain at any moment. Seeing that I had grabbed an umbrella as Sasuke and I left my apartment. Sakura had phoned me last night and given me the address of the person I could speak with about Sasuke. After putting Sasuke in some of my older, smaller clothes, we had set out to find the person's home. Now we were walking down a wealthy neighborhood and looking completely out of place.

"I'm going to kill Sakura if she's pranking me," I mumbled under my breath as we walked by yet another huge mansion with iron gates and emerald green lawns.

Sasuke's large black eyes looked over to me. I could have been seeing things but I swore I saw worry in those orbs. "But, killing someone is murder, and murder is illegal! Isn't that bad? Won't you be taken away?"

Sasuke's questions stunned me. When had he figured out all of that? I frowned; maybe I wasn't paying enough attention to him. After all he was learning things right in front of me and I didn't even know it! He was still looking at me with that strange expression. Sighing I said, "I wasn't being serious Sasuke. I was just venting my frustration."

Sasuke's head tilted to the side. I love it and hate it when he does that! He looks so cute with his head at that angle that I just want to reach out and drag him to me. Shaking my head to rid it of such thoughts I continued to try and find the house.

"Naruto isn't this the place?" Sasuke asked stopping in front of what were probably the largest and grandest gates in the neighborhood.

Hoping he was wrong I searched for the address plate, and sighed. There in carefully scrolled golden letters, carved into a gold face plate was the address and name of the man I was looking for:

_Hatake Kakashi  
972 Chidori Lane_

I looked over to Sasuke and realized he was waiting for some kind of confirmation. Reaching out I tussled his hair a bit. "Good job Sasuke, thank you for finding it," I said. He didn't say anything, just smiled at me like a child who had just received a candy bar. "Well might as well see if anyone's home." I looked for anything that might resemble a doorbell, what I found was an intercom. Rolling my eyes I pressed the button and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello," a friendly voice said. A holographic screen popped up and I was greeted by a warm friendly face. With brown hair, brown eyes, and a dark tan the man was decent looking enough. "How can I help you young man?"

"Oh, yes, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I have an appointment with Hatake-san," I said trying to ignore that bit of my brain that was calling the guy in the hologram good looking.

It didn't help at all when the man smiled. "Of course, one moment," he said.

The gates opened and I turned to look at Sasuke, pausing at the sight of a frown on his face. "What's wrong Sasuke?" I asked reaching out and touching his cheek.

"You like how he looks?" Sasuke asked.

Okay, that was not what I was expecting at all. "Well sure, he's cute." Apparently that was not the right answer, Sasuke's expression got darker. Panicked I said, "But you are cuter!"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, his face breaking out in a shy smile. Where was he learning these things?

Wanting him to return to being happy I smiled back and said, "Yeah. Of course you are." Sasuke's smile returned in full force. "Now let's go," I said turning toward the mansion and heading down the _long _driveway to the Mansion's entrance. Seriously how long do these things have to be? Is there like some law that says rich people's driveways have to be a quarter mile or longer?

Finally reaching the door I searched for yet another doorbell. It seems I didn't have to. The door was opened by the same man that had answered the intercom. Except this time I could clearly see it wasn't a man, but a perscom, thanks to his ears.

"Hello Uzumaki-san, right this way," he said bowing and leading Sasuke and I through the door and into a large foyer. The place looked like some kind of noble's mansion.

"Um, excuse me but what does Hatake-san do again?" I asked. I couldn't remember if Sakura had mentioned it or not.

"I'm the world's leading perscom programmer," I turned at the deep voice. My eyes widened at the sight before me. The man didn't look like he belonged to the mansion at all. His silver grey hair stood straight up and leaned a bit to the left. He was wearing a mask covering half his face and an eye patch over his left eye. He had on straight leg blue jeans and a whit polo shirt. All in all he looked really comfortable, and odd.

"Ah, um hi," I could smack myself for stumbling over my words like an idiot! "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. My friend Sakura said I could come and talk to you about my perscom," I indicated Sasuke, who was standing a little ways behind me.

The man nodded his head and turned to regard Sasuke. "He's a very unique model I'll give him that," Kakashi said. "Very fine featured," he reached out to touch Sasuke but Sasuke took a step back and hid behind me.

"He isn't going to hurt you Sasuke," I tried to reassure him.

"Well, well," Kakashi smirked, at least I think he did. That mask was making it really hard for me to read his moods. "I see. To think I would live to see one for myself!"

"One what?" I asked. What was he talking about? Why was his one eye practically leering at my Sasuke? Wait, my Sasuke? Well I guess he is mine.

"A chobit," Kakashi answered, a true smile in his voice.

I blinked several times. What was this guy talking about now? "What's a chobit?" I asked.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes, eye, oh whatever! "Come with me. We'll discuss this further in my office." Kakashi turned and ran his fingers along the mocha colored perscom's cheek. "Iruka-chan can you please get us some drinks?"

"Yes," Iruka said.

Having nothing else to do, and needing answers I followed after Kakashi. Sasuke, still clinging to my back, followed behind me. Iruka, as Kakashi had called him, bowed and headed for what I guess would be the kitchen. We walked through a few hallways until we came to a large office filled to the brim with computers and tools to work on them.

"Now please take a seat and let me explain how the chobit line was discovered," Kakashi said taking a seat.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well there you go! We have officially deviated from the "Chobit" plot. But now the actual "Chobit" storyline will come into play. **

**Voice: Wait, why does Kakashi know Sasuke is a chobit?**

**Me: That'll be explained.**

**Voice: Oh, okay. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Hello! I hope you all have been waiting patiently. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 4: Computer's Lineage?_

I sat on a small chair, my eyes fixated on the silver haired man across from me. Sasuke took a seat beside me. He seemed interested in what this Kakashi person had to say in regards to what he was. Kakashi said nothing, just sat there staring at Sasuke. I was becoming annoyed with the close scrutiny he was giving him. It just didn't sit right with me at all!

Then Iruka walked in with drinks and Kakashi smiled at him. "Thank you Iruka," he said taking a drink and relaxing in his chair. After we both had a drink Kakashi started speaking. "Now where should I begin? Oh right!" he said moving to a computer console. He clicked a couple buttons and a second later a picture of a beautiful perscom showed up on the monitor. "This is Chi. She was, until now, believed to be the only perscom in existence, after the termination of her sister."

"Termination?" I asked not liking the term.

Kakashi appeared to be thinking about how to better explain the situation. "Hmm, I don't know all the details, but from what I do know is she fell in love with her father or creator and when her feelings became too much she self terminated."

"Wait!" I said holding up my hand. "Feelings? Are you saying it's possible for Sasuke to feel? As in like a human?" I looked down at the perscom sitting next to me. That would explain his seemingly jealous reaction earlier.

Kakashi sighed, "Yes that is what I'm saying. Your perscom is very unique. He's a Chobit. A computer with sapience. He can learn and feel. He has emotions and will grow emotionally in a similar manner as a human." Kakashi looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression, "He's very unique."

I felt myself bristle at the look and tone Kakashi was using toward Sasuke. When I felt Sasuke's small hand grip the back of my shirt I looked behind me. He seemed nervous under Kakashi's scrutiny as well. "If that's true," I said looking back to him, "Then could you not look at him so closely. I think you're making him uncomfortable."

Kakashi blinked several times before laughing. "Of course! Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to be rude." Kakashi sat down and sipped at his drink, his eyes drifting to Iruka. "I've tried to replicate the Chobits line over the years. Iruka is the closest I've been able to get."

I looked at the brunet perscom standing beside Kakashi like a protective shadow. "Can he feel as well?" I asked.

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "No, he cannot. He can self learn by hooking up to the web though. He also has a small capacity for understanding human emotion, but none himself." The scientist's dark gaze drifted back up to the friendly face above him, "Though I'm sure one day I'll figure it out. That's why," he looked back to us, "Would you let me do some scans on Sasuke?"

"What?" I nearly growled. Was this guy serious? He wanted me to let him use Sasuke as some kind of guinea pig?

"Oh I'm not going to do anything to him!" Kakashi said holding up his hands. "I just want to scan him is all. It won't hurt him, and might give me insight on how to further my research. Don't worry I don't plan on mass producing the Chobit line. I just," Kakashi trailed off, his eyes once again on Iruka.

I sighed, it seemed this guy was serious about making Iruka sentient. But after learning Sasuke could feel I just couldn't make the decision on my own! Looking over to Sasuke I hoped he would be able to choose for himself. His big black eyes seemed to be looking at me pleadingly. What was it he wanted me to do?

"Do you want to help him Sasuke?" I asked making it clear it was his choice and not mine.

Sasuke's eyes brightened and a smile graced his features. Again I found myself with a lap full of the adorable perscom, I was just happy he was wearing clothes this time. "I do!" Sasuke said softly still hugging me.

I smiled and hugged him back, my fingers caressing through his hair. "Okay," I said. Looking over to Kakashi I spoke a bit louder, "Okay Hatake-san, we'll help. But you can only scan him, nothing more!"

Kakashi's face took on a look of utter joy, well his eye did. "Really? Thank you so much! I promise I won't do anything beyond that! And don't call me Hatake-san, please call me Kakashi!"

"Um… Okay Kakashi-san," I said. Was letting him scan Sasuke really such an important thing to him? I looked over to Iruka and saw an answering smile on his face, though I wasn't sure if it was just because he was responding to Kakashi's happiness or not. Oh well, it really didn't matter. As long as I could be of help, and Sasuke seemed to be up for the idea.

"I don't have the equipment set up now, so how about you come back in a couple days?" Kakashi suggested.

I nodded and stood up, setting Sasuke down on his feet gently as I did. "That'll be fine. Just call me here," I handed him my landlord's number, "And I'll get the message."

Kakashi regarded the paper closely, "You don't have a phone or email address?"

I blinked, "Um no. I'm really poor and can't afford much."

"Hmm," Kakashi hummed softly before looking at Sasuke. "Do you think you'd mind if Iruka helped him set one up for you?"

Again I blinked. "I didn't realize he could do that," I said like an idiot.

Kakashi laughed. "Well they are computers. That is their primary function."

"Oh, then if Sasuke doesn't mind," I said looking at Sasuke.

"I don't," Sasuke smiled at me cutely, "Anything for Naruto!"

I blushed. This was getting dangerous. If Sasuke got any cuter I would be in danger of doing something I would regret! Especially if he can feel! "Oh-okay then," I stammered. Twenty minutes later, after Iruka had helped Sasuke get online and set up my new email address, Sasuke and I were on our way home. My mind was still trying to process everything, though I was sure Sasuke's had figured most of it out.

Wait, he's hooked up to the web now. Doesn't that mean he'll learn even more things while I'm not paying attention?

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well that was the fourth chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! What will Sasuke learn from the Internet? And does Kakashi reach his goal? Read and find out!**

**Voice: Of course before that you can also review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Link to the Heart**_

**I know bring you the next chapter. Ready for some awkward moments? Sasuke's little research is going to be of use.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 5: You Read What?!_

Tired, both mentally and physically, I made my way home from class. I just couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and what he could possibly learn from the Internet! He had already picked up so many weird things from the television. My imagination had been running in circles all day long. I just hoped he didn't come across anything from the adult industry.

"Naruto!" I stopped as I heard my name coming from Choji. Turning I looked at my close friend. Choji was a slightly chubbier than normal person, but never say that in front of him! On his shoulder was a small persecome, a blonde woman with quite the figure. "Sakura said you've got yourself a persecom finally. So what's he like? Sakura said something about him being a real cute model."

I could feel my eye twitching as Choji said the word cute. I was only thankful that Choji was honestly only interested in women. "Yeah, I found him. I'm calling him Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Found him?" Choji tilted his head to the side. "Ino, is that legal?"

The small persecom's eyes fluttered for a moment before she said, "Yes! As long as no claim has been filed then he has legal ownership of the persecom."

Choji smiled at the small computer, "Thank you."

"She's wearing a new outfit," I said out loud noticing the skimpy purple outfit.

"Oh you noticed," Choji smiled. "Her old outfit was getting worn out and needed to be replaced."

"Hmm, is there a place to buy clothes for persecoms around here?" I still hadn't gotten anything for Sasuke. He was still wearing my old clothes.

"Yeah, but for live size persecoms normal clothing will work just fine," Choji said.

"Okay, thanks," I said turning and heading towards a clothing store I shop at often. Might as well get him things while I'm out now. I still had some money left over from my last check. I should be able to afford at least three outfits and pj's for him.

"Welcome!" I heard Choji calling after me.

_xXx Link to the Heart xXx_

I didn't know shopping for someone else could be so difficult! Guessing Sasuke's size and then finding something he would like. It was all so time consuming! I was only happy that I didn't have work tonight, or I would be really strapped for time. Oh well, at least I was able to get some clothes for him, and a lot more than I thought I would be able to.

The store was having a sale on many of their items. Thanks to that I was able to buy twice the amount of clothes I originally planned! Now I just hope he likes them! Reaching my door, I unlocked it, and called out, "I'm ho- WHAT THE HELL?!"

Sasuke turned to me and smiled. "Welcome home Naruto-sama!" He rushed over to me and I was forcing my eyes to not stare at him.

"Sasuke, what are you wearing?" I managed to ask, before being tackled by him. His bare ass was sticking up, all perfect and round. I could feel the blood rushing from my head to my lower head, fast!

"Well this manga I found said that when two people live together the one that stays home does this!" Sasuke said cheerfully.

What kind of things was he reading?! And why was he wearing an apron with nothing else on under it? Anyways, first things first. "Sasuke," I said softly sitting up and trying my best to cover him with what little he had on him.

"Yes?" he asked, his big eyes looking at me so trusting.

I gulped. How could he look so adorable? "Sasuke, naked apron is for the wife of a married couple to do. And wait, why did you call me sama?" I asked finally registering that bit of what he'd called me.

"Because that's what the boy in the manga called the other man while he wore his apron," Sasuke answered.

"Boy, man, apron?" I asked out loud. My eyes widened and my brain short circuited for a moment. "The manga you were reading Sasuke, it would by chance have been a, a yaoi manga?"

"Yes, why?" Sasuke asked. Oh good god, please stop torturing me! "I wanted to know more about how the relationship between two guys develops. So I looked it up. Apparently it's called a homosexual relationship, and one person takes it up the ass. That person is known as the uke. The other one is the seme, and he's the master. He's usually a bully and forces wonderful sex on the uke. Who acts shy and unwilling at first but later grows to love it."

Sweet Jesus! He's trying to kill me! Does he have any idea how cute he looks talking about this stuff, in that outfit, with that matter of fact look on his face? He's like a child explaining something he just learned in school, just a lot more seductive. For one, Sasuke was no child. Sure he was slight in stature, but he was obviously modeled to appear as a young adult. A highly attractive young adult. "I bought you some clothes, would you like to try them on?" I asked hoping to get some clothes on him.

"Really? You bought me clothes?" Sasuke asked, his face lighting up. But almost as soon as his smile appeared it fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Sasuke looked up at me with a completely serious face, "Does that mean you want to have sex with me?"

"HUH?!" I screamed. "Where did that come from?"

Sasuke flinched and I felt terrible for yelling at him. "Well… when a guy buys his lover clothes it means he wants to take them off," Sasuke pouted.

"But," I was speechless. What could I say? I couldn't deny I found him attractive. But could a persecom, chobit or not, become a human's lover? Ah! Why am I thinking about this stuff?

"Naruto-sama?" Sasuke asked. He leaned in until our noses were touching. For a single second I lost control and leaned in. Quickly I captured Sasuke's lips in a kiss. As I pulled away we stared at each other. There was an embarrassed look in Sasuke's eyes, and I knew my face was crimson.

"Ah, I… um, I'm sorry!" I said standing up and handing Sasuke his new clothes. I quickly ran into the bathroom and locked myself inside it.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Thank you **_**uchiha hinata21 **_**for the naked apron idea! Oh and Tenshi, don't worry your final moment is still going to happen, give me time!**

**Voice: We hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Link to the Heart**_

**I'm writing this early. I'm sorry. There are some problems in my life right now and until they are settled I'm not sure when I'll be able to post regularly again. Please be patient.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 6: Sasuke Tries Something_

I spent a good thirty minutes in the bathroom when I came home. I still can't believe that Sasuke had dressed up in a naked apron. I thought I was going to lose control right then and there! Is this some kind of test? Am I being tested for some reason? I sighed and placed the towel I had been using to dry my hands on the hanger. Opening the door I braced myself for the image of Sasuke still in the naked apron. I was both glad and disappointed to see him wearing one of the new outfits I had bought for him.

Instantly Sasuke turned and smiled at me. "Naruto-sama, what do you think?" he asked rushing over to me.

"You're the one that needs to like them Sasuke, and don't call me Naruto-sama. Just Naruto is fine," I said rubbing the bridge of my nose. I was starting to think that hooking Sasuke up to the net wasn't such a good thing. I mean yeah sure being able to receive emails was nice, but the consequences, or was it benefits? No, they were consequences. I couldn't think anything but that.

"Okay, Naruto," Sasuke smiled. Quickly he leaned up and kisses my lips softly before rushing to the small kitchen.

I stood fixed to the spot. I couldn't move. I'm pretty sure my brain stopped working. The only reason I was sure I was still alive was because I was breathing.

Finally my brain registered what it had refused to when it happened. Sasuke had just kissed me. Shyly and innocently, but it was definitely a kiss. I felt my face flush and quickly turned around. Sitting at the table I pulled my books to me, determined to get some studying done.

"Naruto, is there anything you don't like?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen.

"Not really. Though I do love ramen," I answered not even thinking about why Sasuke would be asking me that.

I heard some rummaging noise, but I was so absorbed in my studying that I didn't process any of it. I didn't know how much time had passed, but suddenly Sasuke placed a large bowl of homemade ramen in front of me. I blinked several times. The scent drifted to me and I realized just how hungry I really was.

"Well?" Sasuke sounded nervous.

I looked up at him. I noticed the disarray covering the apron he was still wearing. Luckily too, or else those new clothes would have been horribly stained. A bad premonition crept up on me. Turning slowly I looked at my kitchen. It was a disaster.

"I made you dinner Naruto," Sasuke said proudly. "It's the uke's job."

I groaned, my head slamming down on the table. Of course. In yaoi manga the uke was typically put in the role of wife. Still he did make it for me. With a sigh I straighten and reached for my chopsticks. "Thank you," I said, giving him a soft smile at the same time.

Sasuke watched me intently as I brought my chopsticks to my lips. It was kind of unnerving how closely he was observing me. As I looked at him I noticed he was trembling. He was nervous, how cute. Brining the noodles to my lips I slurped them in. I was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted good. It wasn't the best I have had, but it was by far not the worst.

"Is it good?" Sasuke asked timidly.

I smiled at him. Reaching over I ruffled his hair. "It's great, thank you Sasuke," I said and watched as his face melted into a look a pure bliss.

"Great! I'll get a bath drawn up while you eat," he said jumping up and rushing into the bathroom.

I couldn't even protest. He was gone before my brain clicked over from food to bath. A sigh left my lips again, and I realized I needed to stop sighing all the time. It was becoming a bad habit.

_xXx Link to the Heart xXx_

I've been in some uncomfortable situations before, but the one I was presently faced with was by far the most uncomfortable. After eating I had rinsed out my bowl and walked towards the bathroom, again. After I knocked Sasuke instantly answered and smiled at me. He ushered me into the bathroom and told me to take my time and relax. Even I could tell it was an overused and practiced method. Still I couldn't just let his efforts go to waste. So I undressed and I got in.

The hot water felt nice, despite the cramped quarters of my small bath. I allowed myself to relax and let my mind go blank. I must have dozed off because the next thing I know Sasuke was leaning over me offering to wash my back for me, and he was naked.

I slipped and fell beneath the water, hitting my head as I did so. "Naruto! Are you alright?" Sasuke cried pulling me back up. He was surprisingly strong for such a small thing.

"Yeah," I groaned.

"Hold still," he ordered. He reached up and ran his fingers along the back of my skull. It felt good, the massage, until he hit the tender spot. I hissed and winced as pain radiated through my skull. "You aren't alright! So just sit there and I'll wash you."

"But Sasuke," I tried to complain.

"No buts," Sasuke snapped. My eyes widened and I couldn't move. Was this something else he had picked up from the Internet and television, how to be demanding and forthright. Unable to react to this new side of Sasuke I remained still as he instructed.

That night I spent another hour in the bathroom after Sasuke had finished washing me by myself. Sasuke had been curious as to why I was staying in the bath, but I told him it was to relax a bit more. He quickly said okay and left.

This was getting dangerous. God I hope Kakashi emails me soon. I really need to figure out how to handle this naughty little chobit!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Voice: Poor Naruto! He's going to die of blood loss, or something else, at this rate.**

**Me: He'll be fine. Naruto's tough.**

**Voice: Hmm true. Anyways please review! **

**Me: I promise to update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Oh, I'm so sorry for the black out. This want happen again I hope. I understand some of you might be a bit upset over the wait, and I would like to give a quick explanation why. You see I've been in the process of moving, and the wifi connections in my area aren't the most reliable. But! My internet is back which means so am I! I thank you all for being so patient with me. Now on with the story.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto OR Chobits**

_Chapter 7: Second Visit_

My week has been long, tiring, and one massive trial of my endurance. Sasuke has been getting more and more aggressive in his, um, attempts to be my uke. Of course it isn't like I have a problem with that, it's just I can't. I don't want Sasuke to think he's required to come to me just because I'm his owner. Wait, no, that isn't right. He's a sentient creature, he can't be owned.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice drew me from my thoughts. We were walking to Kakashi's. He emailed me this morning saying he had gotten the scanner thing ready. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked looking up at me with those big onyx eyes.

I gulped. Every time he looks at me like that I just want to pull him close and kiss him deeply. NO! Stop, bad me! "Of course, I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things," I answered with a smile.

Sasuke's head tilted to the side. I could tell he was trying to tell if I was lying or not. I silently prayed he couldn't read me that clearly. "If you say so, but," I gulped and held my breath dreading what he was going to say next. "You just passed Kakashi-san's house."

"What?!" I spun around and looked at my surroundings. There, thirty feet away, were the gates to Kakashi's house. "Oh, thank you Sasuke," I patted him on the head and walked back toward the gates.

"Welcome!" Sasuke chirped beside me as he walked along next to me.

Reaching the gates I rang the bell. There was a short pause before the image of Iruka came through the hologram. "Oh, good morning Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun," the image smiled at us.

"Hello Iruka-san, we're here to see Kakashi-san," I responded in kind.

"Of course, he's expecting you." Iruka's image faded and the gates opened.

"Let's go," I said leading Sasuke through the gates and down the long driveway. Though this was my second time to this mansion I still wasn't use to the grandiose of it all. It definitely didn't fit with the laid back scientist living here.

"Can I really help them?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

I stopped and looked at him. He seemed nervous. "Of course," I said. Sasuke looked up at me with a look full of half hope half worry. The expressions in those large black eyes were so real. There was no way I could do anything to him without knowing fully it was what Sasuke's wanted. It was looks like that one that held me at bay. "Sasuke, do you want to help Iruka and Kakashi?"

"Yes!" Sasuke answered with such enthusiasm it was hard not to smile.

"Then, that's all that matters," I said stroking his cheek gently with the back of my fingers.

Sasuke's eyes slipped to half closed and he leaned into the touch. "Thank you Naruto," he whispered before kissing my hand and sprinting off in front of me. I stood stunned for a moment before regaining control of myself and following after him.

We reached the door and Iruka was there waiting for us, that same friendly smile in place. "Welcome back Naruto-san, Sasuke-kun," he greeted us with a slight bow.

"Thank you," I said.

"Glad to be back," Sasuke responded with a similar bow.

I blinked down at him, a little shocked he had responded so formally. Still I smiled. He was learning so fast, both good things and bad. Iruka led us into the mansion, down several hallways, and into Kakashi's lab.

"Kakashi-san, Naruto-san and Sasuke-kun are here," Iruka announced opening the doors and walking over to the silver haired man hunched over a computer console.

Spiky silver hair barely seemed to move as Kakashi sprang up and turned to us. "Oh, good you did get my message. I was a little worried you wouldn't," he said walking over to us.

"Yes, Sasuke read it to me this morning," I said taking his hand. "So you said you got everything ready?"

"Yes, and I would like to get started as quickly as I can," Kakashi exclaimed moving back to the computer. "Iruka can get Sasuke ready if you don't mind. I would like to talk to you Naruto for a moment before we start."

I hesitated, then said, "Alright. Sasuke go with Iruka-san."

"Naruto," Sasuke's hand fisted in my shirt.

I smiled and turned around. Gently I hugged him. It wasn't meant to be intimate, just reassuring, but I couldn't help but notice how perfectly Sasuke fit against me. "Don't worry, I'm just out here," I whispered.

I felt Sasuke hug me back. "Okay," he whispered back. We pulled apart and Sasuke followed Iruka out.

"Amazing," Kakashi mumbled.

I turned around and looked at the scientist. "What is?" I asked.

"Sasuke's reaction to different situations. He's like a child, growing and learning," Kakashi explained. "I wonder what caused his previous data to be lost?"

My eyes widened. I hadn't even considered the possibility that something could have caused Sasuke's condition when I found him. I had just assumed that he had been discarded. "What are you getting at?" I asked, hoping to not hear something bad.

Kakashi looked up at me, then shook his head, and said, "No, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Anyways I need to ask you about Sasuke's progress. Is he showing signs of advancing in his understanding of the world?"

I thought about my past week and everything Sasuke had tried, done, and failed at. I groaned at some of the memories, and blushed at others. "You could say he's still having trouble keeping fiction and reality straight," I finally answered.

"But he is showing improvements," Kakashi said excitedly.

"Yes," I answered honestly.

"Great!" he cheered.

The door opened and I took Sasuke in. He was wearing the standard paper dress that all hospitals give out. He didn't look comfortable in the thing, but I could see the determination in his eyes. He seemed a bit scared, but strong.

"Iruka please help Sasuke into the chair," Kakashi instructed.

I looked over and saw the chair sitting under a huge arc like machine. I gulped but controlled myself. Kakashi knew what he was doing. As Sasuke passed me I smiled at him, hoping to encourage him. He smiled back. I waited with my heart in my throat for the test to begin.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Next chapter will give Kakashi answers and perhaps lead to the mystery of Sasuke's past!**

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Voice: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Well here is the next chapter. I'm just happy I was able to get it up. After moving into my new place I've come down with a cold. I hate this time of year.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 8: Sealed Sasuke_

I watched silently as Kakashi began the scan. Sasuke didn't seem uncomfortable, but that wasn't going to keep me from being on edge. Maybe it was because of what Kakashi had said, about Sasuke's losing his data, that I was so nervous. I would hate it if Sasuke forgot about me.

A loud beeping rang out drawing me from my thoughts. Quickly I looked over to Kakashi. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Don't worry, the data is just starting to process," Kakashi answered.

I bit my bottom lip. Sasuke still wasn't showing any signs of discomfort, but his eyes were moving back and forth rapidly behind his eyelids. It was almost like he dreaming.

"He's amazing," Kakashi murmured.

Looking over to the scientist I frowned. Did he constantly have to comment on how unique and wonderful Sasuke was? I already knew all of that, and I was starting to become annoyed at hearing him saying it, repeatedly. Sasuke wasn't some specimen to be drooled over. Wait, now I'm just being ridiculous. I know Kakashi doesn't see Sasuke like that. He's honestly interested in him. Still, I can't help but feel upset every time someone comes near him. Maybe I'm just jealous.

"_Sasuke, over here Sasuke."_

My head snapped up at the new voice in the room calling out to Sasuke. Looking around I noticed a blurred image on the screen, like an old home video. As I watched I felt myself grow numb.

_Sasuke ran over to a person with long black hair and yellow eyes lined with purple makeup. The man reached down and ruffled Sasuke's hair._

"_That's a good boy," he said._

"_What are we going to do today Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked. There was a hint of fear in his voice._

_The man's lips curved up into a cruel smile. "Today we're going to test your response to external stimuli."_

The screen went blank, but Sasuke started to cry out. "Cut the connection!" I shouted. Instantly Kakashi powered down the machine. Jumping from my seat I rushed to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke, are you alright? Sasuke," I called to him as I sat him up.

"Nn, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled. His eyes slowly opened, they were dazed. Sasuke's eyes had never looked like that before, and it scared me.

"Yeah, I'm right here," I said holding him securely.

"Wh-what happened?" Sasuke stuttered.

"We accessed your memory bank somehow," Kakashi said walking over to us. "Apparently your memory wasn't wiped clean, but stored."

"What do you mean stored?" I asked. Sasuke looked up at me, his eyes were filled with worry. I smiled at him, my arms tightening around him. I felt him relax against me and it felt soothing to have Sasuke so close to me.

Kakashi sighed and moved back to the computer console. He clicked several buttons and pulled up a couple files. "This is what I was able to pull up," Kakashi said. "It seems that his old memory was stored within his programming files." He looked over to us and sighed. "Sasuke's memories were intentionally locked away."

"Why would someone do that?" I asked.

"I don't think someone did," Kakashi answered, "I think Sasuke did it himself."

My eyes widened as Kakashi's words sank in. I looked between him and Sasuke several times before settling on him. He had to be wrong. Why would Sasuke willingly choose to hide his own memories? My mind refused to grasp the idea. The thought that Sasuke had run from something so horrible it made him lock away everything he once knew made me both sick and upset.

"The person in the video is Orochimaru," Kakashi continued as if I wasn't fighting a battle inside myself. "Out of every scientist I know of, if anyone could have cracked the late doctor Ichiro Mihara's method of creating Chobits, it would be him. The man's a genius of the highest caliber, but he's also completely sadistic."

I felt a tendril of dread rise up inside of me, along with some bile in my throat. I forced both feelings down. Sasuke wasn't responding to anything Kakashi was saying, he was just sitting there soaking up the knowledge. "What do you mean, he's sadistic?"

The look Kakashi gave me had me wishing I had never asked the question. It was a combination of sympathy and hate. The sympathy was for me, and I could only guess, but I was sure the hate was for this Orochimaru. "He's the kind of person who would prefer to test something on the intended subject, before going through the proper channels, namely humans."

"That's illegal," I gasped. Human experimentation was highly illegal.

Kakashi nodded. "It is, which is why I think he moved on to a different source," his black gaze fell to Sasuke.

My eyes widened and I tightened my grip on him. "What does he study?" I asked.

"Right now, PTSD(1)," Kakashi answered, his eyes downcast and voice remorseful. "I can only guess that Sasuke, being unable to physically delete his own memories due to a failsafe probably, locked them away so they wouldn't haunt him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My major may not be psychology, but even I knew what PTSD was, and what could cause it. My eyes once again returned to Sasuke. There had definitely been a sense of fear from those memories. I didn't want to know what Orochimaru had done to him, and yet I knew I had to if I was going to help Sasuke.

"Could we find out what happened to him?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Sasuke.

This time he did react. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head wildly. It was obvious he didn't want whatever he had hidden away reopened. I couldn't blame him. "No!" Sasuke cried clinging to me. "Please Naruto, no. I don't want to remember." He was shaking.

I gulped. Was my way of thinking right? Perhaps leaving Sasuke in the dark about his own past was best. I looked over to Kakashi hoping to get some advice. The scientist seemed to be struggling with his own morals on this one.

Finally he spoke, "I think it would be best for Sasuke if he didn't re-access those memories." His eyes traveled to Iruka who was standing in the corner waiting for an order. "I've gotten all of his program and format files copied. I don't need to access him again to find the secret to making Iruka a Chobit."

Understanding, I nodded. Sasuke didn't want to remember, and I wasn't going to force him. Still I would have helped him through them had he chosen to.

"Thank you," I said standing up. "Sasuke, go get dressed. We're going to head home now."

"Okay," he said smiling at me.

I took a deep breath as he walked away from me and towards the back room. This was hard. I wasn't sure if I could act the same now that I knew what might have happened to him, and why he was created.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(1)PTSD: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. I'm sure this isn't an unknown term for a lot of you. But if you don't know what it is here is a brief overview of it. PTSD is one of the few mental health disorders that are caused by outside stimulation. In simple terms it's when you can't stop remembering an event or course of events. Such as an attack, a war/battle, or a rape. It is an environmental shock that changes the brain. I would just like to note that I am NOT making light of this disorder. This is a serious condition that many real people suffer from.**

**Voice: What did Naruto mean? He doesn't know how to act around him now? What kind of lame ass comment is that?**

**Me: Please review!**

**Voice: Oh no you don't! Get back here and answer my questions!**

**Me: See you next chapter. *runs off***

**Voice: ALIENDROID!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Well, all things considered I'm only writing this on time because I need a major distraction from my life at the moment.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 9: Troublesome Feelings_

It's been two days since I took Sasuke to Kakashi's for that scan. Sasuke's been acting the exact same as always. He cooks for me, cleans, draws my bath, and greets me when I get home. He's continued to try and bathe me, which is only making my situation more difficult. Since finding out about what he's been through, or what he could have been through, I haven't really felt the same around him. Now whenever I see him I feel like he's just smiling to hide his pain.

Kakashi has assured me Sasuke can't remember anything, as his memories are literally sealed, but that doesn't make me feel better. From the few videos we were able to obtain during that one scan we know that Sasuke was being used in several experiments. The only solid details Kakashi was able to gleam were that this Orochimaru was inflicting pain on Sasuke, daily.

"And they say I'm spacey." I jolted out of my thoughts. Lifting my head from the desk I was at I looked up to see Shikamaru standing over me. "Care to explain what's got you so absent minded?"

I lifted an eyebrow and looked at him puzzled. "Since when do you care about such things?"

Shikamaru shrugged and sat down in the desk next to mine. "I don't, but Sakura has told me some interesting things," he said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like you obtaining a chobit," Shikamaru said offhandedly.

I groaned and slammed my head onto the desk top. This was not what I needed right now. Then again, Shikamaru was the brightest person I knew. Looking over to him I gauged the possibility of him being able to help. "What's your opinion of a relationship between a person and perscom?"

Shikamaru looked shocked for a second, then his lips curved upward, and he leaned back in his seat. "Are you falling for your chobit?" he asked.

"Wha- I didn't, no!" I denied. Shikamaru leveled his gaze on me. I squirmed under those intense eyes. It was like he was reading me like an open book. After two minutes of the silent stare treatment I caved. "Okay! Fine, I just might, possibly be developing some kind of feelings for Sasuke."

"So, his name's Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "Well, from what I can tell, you haven't possibly developed feelings for him, but have developed feelings for him. As for the degree of which you've come to care for him, let's say you might want to consider not dating for a while."

I glared at the genius. Okay, I admit I care for Sasuke, but telling me not to date, that's a bit much. Sure I don't think Sasuke would like it if I brought someone home, and I wouldn't want to do anything that would make him upset. Thinking about it, that's probably why I haven't been seeing anyone as of late. Sasuke's been taking up so much of my time I just haven't had the time to consider anyone.

"I see my warning is not needed," Shikamaru smirked.

I sighed. This was ridiculous. I shouldn't be getting dating advice from the person who thinks everything is too tiring to be worth his time. "This is troublesome," I mumbled under my breath.

"Feelings often are," Shikamaru grumbled.

I looked over to him, and noticed a small trace of sadness in his eyes. It was the same look I had seen in many people's eyes when speaking about feelings and perscoms. I didn't pry, it wasn't my business. "Thanks for the talk," I said standing and moving to the door.

"Yeah," Shikamaru sighed. As I closed the door I looked back to see Shikamaru taking out a small perscom. It had golden blonde hair which was up in four pigtails, and was wearing a kimono. Turning away I walked down the hall.

_xXx Link to the Heart xXx_

After work, which I went to right after class, I was heading home. The street lights were on, and had been for hours. I still had a mile to go before I got home. I was using the time to think things over, specifically how to confront Sasuke about the things I had come to terms with. After speaking with Shikamaru I realized I do in fact care for Sasuke deeply, perhaps I even love him. Still, just because I know this doesn't mean I'm going to force myself on him. I was going to tell Sasuke how I feel, and then he would get the final say in how things progressed.

Heck, I wasn't even sure if a relationship with Sasuke was possible! Could we have a physical relationship? Or would it only be based on feelings? Sure we could kiss, but could we go further? Why was I jumping to conclusions? There was no guarantee that Sasuke would even be interested in a relationship between us.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" I stilled as the strangely familiar yet unknown voice called out to me. I turned, my eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. It was the man from Sasuke's memories. "How is my little Sasuke doing?" he asked.

"He isn't yours," I responded.

The man smiled. "True, I did release him. But that was only so I could continue me research. So tell me, does he show any signs of being maladjusted?"

"I have no business with you," I said turning away from him.

A soft laugh escaped him as I walked away. "Tell Sasuke I said hi!"

I ignored him. This was bad, very bad. Half a block from the apartment building I started to run. I had to reach Sasuke, there wasn't a moment to waste. Throwing the door to my apartment open I called out for him, "Sasuke!"

"In the bathroom," he called back. I slammed the door behind me and ran the short distance to the bathroom. Just as I reached it Sasuke opened the door. Without saying anything I wrapped my arms around him. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

I couldn't say anything. I just stood there holding him. How could I explain a person he couldn't remember was looking for him? Forget confessing, I had to find a way to protect him.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: HUH? Wait, this isn't supposed to be so deep. **

**Me: Actually I was given near full control over how this story goes.**

**Voice: So what? You have to add in drama? What's wrong with a simple love story?**

**Me: … I'm not going to answer that.**

**Voice: Fine. Sorry I asked. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Hello, I'm back. Sorry for the long unexplained wait, but my sister died and I've been a bit out of it.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 10: Awakened Memories_

"Naruto, why are we back at Kakashi-san's place?" Sasuke asked as I pressed the intercom button.

He had been asking me questions since I came back from work, but before I got him safe I couldn't risk upsetting him. I didn't know how he would react when he found out about Orochimaru looking for him. Kakashi's house was the safest place I could think of. I just hope I was right.

"Naruto-san? What can I do for you?" Iruka asked over the intercom.

"I need to speak with Kakashi-san, it's important and urgent!" I said. I knew my voice was panicked, but I didn't care. Sasuke's safety was my only priority at the moment.

Iruka hesitated for a moment before saying, "I understand."

The gates opened and I pulled Sasuke along with me as we entered. At this point he had stopped complaining about my haste, but I could tell he was confused about the situation. We walked down the drive, up the stairs, and were greeted by Iruka at the door. He bowed and showed us into the library where Kakashi was reading through some files.

"Naruto-san and Sasuke-kun to see you," Iruka announced.

Looking up from his reading Kakashi took us in. It was obvious he was startled by our sudden arrival, but he quickly masked that. Smiling he stood and walked over to us. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Orochimaru is looking for Sasuke," I said, cutting straight to the core of the reason I was there.

I felt Sasuke tense and looked over to him. His eyes were wide and full of what was undoubtedly fear. I pulled him to me and hugged him. He trembled as I ran my fingers through his hair. I knew this news wouldn't be easy for him, and that was why I waited until now to say it. He would be safe here.

"You want to leave Sasuke here for a while, don't you?" Kakashi asked, his tone hard.

I nodded my head. "I do. Sasuke will be safe if he's with you. Meanwhile I'll try and figure out what he wants."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. I could tell he didn't like this plan. He looked at Sasuke than back to me. "There is one way to find out," he said.

I was confused about what he meant, but soon it came to me. My eyes widened as I realized what he was thinking. "No! We can't put Sasuke through that," I denied.

"It's his choice," Kakashi countered. "He isn't like other perscoms. He's a chobit, and he has the right to make his own decisions."

I flinched. He was right, and I was in the wrong for trying to take that choice away from him. Despite knowing this I didn't want Sasuke's memories of that man fully opened. Something told me that if they were Sasuke would change, and I might lose my Sasuke.

"I'll do it," Sasuke said, his voice cutting directly through my thoughts and piercing my heart.

I closed my eyes and willed myself to not lash out. This was his choice, I had to respect it. Slowly I released him and looked into his large endless eyes. They were so clear, no doubt shadowing them. This was what he wanted to do, and I had no choice but to sit back and watch it as it all played out in front of me.

"Okay," I whispered.

_xXx Link to the Heart xXx_

Sasuke was hooked back up to the scanning device, his eyes closed, and body relaxed. Kakashi had suggested that since Sasuke was willingly opening the files this time the pain may not appear. I was holding out hope for that, but something told me this was going to painful even with Sasuke's willingness to participate. He had sealed those memories deep in his program files for a reason. Extracting them wasn't going to be as easy as opening a vault.

"Okay, here we go," Kakashi said.

I took a deep breath and braced myself for what would appear on the large screen. It flickered for a moment and then we were seeing through Sasuke's eyes. He was running down a hallway, and it was easy to tell he was afraid. He kept looking over his shoulder and stopped at every dissection of the corridor he came to. When another person appeared in his line of vision he gasped. The person seemed to have heard him and went toward him.

My eyes widened as I saw the person hold up what looked like a cattle prod. My fists clenched as he neared Sasuke, and I looked away when Sasuke cried out. Suddenly the screaming stopped and the image changed. Sasuke was standing in front of Orochimaru, the scientist looking at him with a furious expression.

"How did this happen?" he was shouting.

"We don't know," said a voice in the background.

Orochimaru glared into Sasuke's eyes. "Throw him out! If he can't remember anything than I can't use him!"

The image went blank and Sasuke's eyes opened. "Naruto," he called.

Instantly I went to him. "I'm right here," I said smiling down at him.

But as I looked at him I saw my greatest fears before me, he was no longer the innocent Sasuke I had found. His eyes were filled with years of pain and suffering. I bit my lip, my heart breaking as he reached out for a hug. He was looking for my assurance, my protection. I pulled him into my arms despite the turmoil within myself. He was still Sasuke, no matter what he had remembered he was still my Sasuke.

"We can look through the files and find an answer as to why Orochimaru has suddenly come back for him," Kakashi said. "Until then you two stay here."

"Thank you," I said looking over to the scientist.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well? How will this sudden shift affect Sasuke and Naruto's relationship?**

**Voice: I hate you! Things were going so smoothly, why did you have to throw this wrench in there?**

**Me: Oh, don't worry, I always give happy endings.**

**Voice: …Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Link to the Heart**_

**I almost didn't write this today, but I decided you guys have been great with reviews and faves, plus you've been so patient while I've been dealing with my personal issues, so here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi-Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 11: Time Alone_

While Kakashi was going through the files Iruka showed us to the room we would be using during our stay. I didn't realize it the first couple times I was over, but Kakashi's house was just as expansive and grand on the inside as it was on the outside. Maybe even more so because of all the paintings, antiques, and crystal all over the place. I felt like I was in some kind of museum. Everything seemed to be so expensive and shinny.

"It must be hard for you to keep this house clean alone," Sasuke said as we walked down another lavishly decorated corridor.

"Oh, it isn't much, but I do have others that help," Iruka answered with a smile.

"There are others working here?" Sasuke asked, curiosity in his voice.

Iruka nodded, "Yes, but they mostly stay out of the way."

I frowned at that, then the realization hit me. These other workers must be perscoms as well, but unlike Iruka Kakashi had no intention of converting them. I wonder what would make Kakashi so drawn to Iruka instead of another of his perscoms. Did it have to do with Iruka's programming? His appearance? Or maybe it had to do with a memory from Kakashi's past? Either way the fact he would attach himself so strongly to one and not another was intriguing to me.

"Maybe I can help out while we're here," Sasuke offered drawing me from my thoughts.

"You don't have too," Iruka instantly denied.

"But I want too," Sasuke responded. "It's alright, right Naruto?" he asked looking over to me with a smile.

Like I could say no when his eyes were practically begging me to say yes. "If that is what you want, then I have no problem with it."

"Thank you!" Sasuke said jumping on me, his arms wrapping around me in a tight hug.

The fact he was still seeking physical contact from me made me smile. I returned the embrace, and placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. That seemed to startle Sasuke, because he looked up at me with a confused expression. We stared at each other, the world just falling away. I wasn't sure what was happening, but it seemed like our lips were getting closer and closer together. I felt them brush.

"This will be your room," Iruka announced opening a door.

Sasuke and I snapped apart, as if we were two children caught doing something we shouldn't be. "Thank you," I said moving to the door. "Sasuke, if you want you can have your own room." I was giving him the choice, but it was more of a test. It was cruel, but I wanted to see if Sasuke would choose to stay with me or not.

"That's alright, I want to stay with you," Sasuke answered.

"Of course," Iruka said bowing. "If you need anything please use the intercom."

"Thank you," I said again and Iruka left. "Well, let's get some rest."

Sasuke nodded and entered the room first, me following closely behind. I closed the door and took in our new surroundings. The room was a soft cream with a gold trim. The bed spread was gold and ivory silk. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, and huge windows draped with heavy curtains sat on the north wall. The room looked more like something found in a palace for royalty. It definitely wasn't something I would associate with the casual scientist downstairs. Actually, I wouldn't associate most of the house with Kakashi.

"This is huge! I think it's bigger than our entire apartment!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"It is," I grumbled. For some reason I was feeling a little put out by this display of wealth. "I'm going to lie down."

Sasuke said nothing as I stripped down to my boxers and crawled under the blankets. Before I could ask Sasuke had already turned off the lights. I was so tired I didn't wait to see what Sasuke was going to do, but my eyes widened when I felt a small body press against mine. Sasuke had curled up beside me, as if he wanted to cuddle.

"Naruto, do you hate me now?" Sasuke's voice was barley a whispered, but I still heard it. The single question yanked at my heart.

"Of course not," I answered reaching out and drawing him closer. "Why would you think that?"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment and I feared he wasn't going to answer. "Because you've barely looked at me since we unlocked my memories," he finally answered.

My own eyes widened. I hadn't realized I was being so distant. "I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional. But, I guess I'm afraid of what you'll think of me now."

"I love Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"What?" I asked, hoping I had heard right.

I could feel Sasuke's smile without seeing it. "I love you, Naruto," he repeated and then kissed me.

My arms wrapped tightly around him as I returned the kiss. I wasn't going to take it all the way, but I wanted to convey how much I cared for him. We pulled apart a bit and I said, "I love you too, Sasuke."

"Really?" Sasuke asked sitting up and hovering over me.

The sudden action startled me for a bit, but I smiled all the same. Reaching up I cupped the side of his face with me hand. It was a little hard to do in the dark, but I managed. "Yeah, I do. Why, you don't trust me?" I asked jokingly.

"No I do!" Sasuke instantly said before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine once again. "I'm just really happy," he admitted, his lips moving along my own. "I thought you would be disgusted with me now that you know."

"Never," I said holding him close. Sasuke smiled and rested his head on my shoulder. We fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**And the confession has been made! Next chapter, Orochimaru reappears! **

**Voice: You really do know how to spoil the mood don't you?**

**Me: It's a gift!**

**Voice: A lousy one. Anyways, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Okay I would like to inform you all that this story will be wrapping up soon. And the NEXT person who says ANYTHING about chapter length shall get a very nasty retort. I have a section on my profile about my chapter lengths, READ IT!**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicacted to: Tenshi Yami - Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 12: Nightmare's Flesh_

I awoke to a warm sensation, one that I had become accustomed to since Sasuke had come into my life. Smiling I pulled him closer, feeling him nuzzle against my neck. Reaching up I ran my fingers through his hair. A soft sigh left Sasuke's lips at the action.

"Morning," I greeted him with a kiss to his forehead.

"Mm, Morning," he yawned. His large eyes opened and looked up at me. Suddenly a blush arose on his face, and he hid his face from my view under the pillows.

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. He was just acting so cute. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" I asked as I tried to coax him out of his little fortress of pillows.

"Hiding," his voice was muffled by the pillows but I definitely heard it.

My smile grew wider and I fought to control my voice as I spoke, "From what? Me?" This situation was just so funny.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but I could see the pillows move as he nodded. That didn't it, I started laughing. Quickly he shot up from under the pillow and hit me with it. "It's not funny!" he cried smacking me over and over. "I'm embarrassed!"

"Okay, okay," I grabbed the pillow and pulled him into my lap. "I get it, but you don't need to be. After all, it isn't like we had sex."

Sasuke's head titled to the side, "Can we?"

It took me a moment to process the question, but soon I felt a blush rising up and engulfing my face. "Um, well… ah I don't know," I finally said. "Are you… capable of that?"

Sasuke's face scrunched up as he pondered the possibility. Finally he shrugged. "I don't know. We could ask Kakashi-san," he suggested.

I felt something dark and ugly rise up at the idea of having Kakashi, or anyone, examine Sasuke for such an intimate reason. "We could," I managed to force out, my arms tightening on Sasuke.

Before Sasuke could say anything else loud voices drifted down the hallway. They were coming from too far away in the house so we couldn't make out what they were saying, but I caught the distinct sound of Kakashi's voice, and at least one other person. My eyes narrowed as I moved from the bed and reached for my clothes. It wasn't my place to meddle in someone else's personal matters, but the tone of which Kakashi was yelling had me worried. Reaching the door I was stopped by Sasuke grabbing my arm.

"Sasuke?" I looked down at him. He was trembling as he held onto my arm, preventing me from going further.

"Don't go!" he cried tightening his grip on me. "Stay here, don't go out there."

"Sasuke, I'm just going to see if everything is okay," I said trying to calm him down. "I'll be right back."

"No!" Sasuke said. I winced as his grip tightened yet again. "You can't go out there. He'll see you. Please, stay here!"

My eyes narrowed. "Who will see me?" I asked.

Sasuke hesitated in answering me. This time as I took him in I noticed the terrified look in his eyes, the desperate set to his shoulders, and the full body tremble. It didn't take a genius to see that Sasuke was terrified of whoever it was Kakashi was arguing with, and it didn't take someone of high IQ to guess who that person was. The other voice was Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, let go," I instructed.

"No!" Sasuke denied wrapping his arms fully around my middle.

I tried to remain calm. "Sasuke, let go. I will be right back, but you have to let go first."

"No!" Sasuke repeated.

"What are you so scared of?" I asked. "What is it you think he is going to do to me?"

"Take you away," Sasuke answered, a broken tremble to his voice. "He'll take you away from me!"

I took a deep breath and turned in Sasuke's grip. Wrapping my arms around him I hugged him closely and kissed the top of his head. "He's not taking me anywhere, and he's not taking you either. But he is going to get a piece of my mind."

Sasuke looked up at me, fear still reflected in those impossibly large eyes. "You promise?"

I nodded my head and kissed him deeply. Breaking away I kissed his nose. "I promise."

I could see the internal war Sasuke was having with himself, but soon he released me. Kissing him one more time I left the room and headed down the hallway. As I grew nearer to the parlor I started to pick up snippets of the conversation.

"He belongs to me," Orochimaru said.

"Even if you created him, you no longer have ownership of him," Kakashi countered.

"That's yet to be seen," Orochimaru responded.

"It has," I said coming down the stairs and glaring at the tall, pale man before me. "Sasuke is mine, and you need to leave us alone."

Orochimaru smiled at me. It was a frightening smile, like something a snake might give its prey before devouring it whole. "Is that so?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Then tell me," Orochimaru approached me, "Do you know the reason I created a chobit?"

"To study the effects of PTSD on the psyche," I answered. "But Sasuke locked his memories away, therefore preventing your research from continuing."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "You're well informed. I take it that means Sasuke's memories were unlocked. Great!" he smiled. "He'll be of great benefit to my research."

"Sasuke isn't going anywhere with you," I repeated. "He's mine, and I will not hand him over."

Orochimaru regarded me closely. It was unnerving the way his yellow eyes seemed to look through me. "You've fallen in love with my little doll," Orochimaru smirked.

My eyes narrowed, "Sasuke isn't a doll."

"That's enough," Kakashi cut in. "Orochimaru, you have no business in my house. Leave now before I call the authorities. As for who the rightful owner of Sasuke is, it is Naruto. The registration has already been put through. You have no claim on the chobit."

Orochimaru turned furious eyes to the other scientist. "You work fast," he hissed.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Of course. Now, Iruka show this man out."

"Of course," Iruka bowed, grabbed Orochimaru's arm, twisted it behind his back, and forcibly led him from the house.

"Ouch, release me," Orochimaru called. "I will be back! I will!"

"Not today you won't," Iruka said calmly as he tossed Orochimaru outside.

To say I was shocked by Iruka's display of strength would have been an understatement, but considering he was a perscom I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. Turning my attention to Kakashi I asked, "Is that true?"

Kakashi nodded, "He has no legal claim on Sasuke. By all legal standing, you are his only owner."

"Naruto?" I looked over and smiled at Sasuke. At the sight of the small chobit I was reminded of his question from earlier.

Turning to Kakashi I said, "Can I ask one more favor?"

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**If I estimated this right there should be about two or three more chapters before the end. I hope to have your continued support until then. **

**Voice: Will Orochimaru be coming back?**

**Me: Not answering that.**

**Voice: What? Why not?**

**Me: Cause, that would be a spoiler, and I don't give spoilers.**

**Voice: Oh fine! Suit yourself. As for the rest of you, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Only about two more chapters to go! Oh and no update next week. I'll be taking a break from writing to work on some other things.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi Yami-Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 13: Sasuke's Solution!_

Kakashi's eyes were wide and his face was a deep red as I finished my request. I didn't need to see my own face to know I was just as red. It was embarrassing to ask something so intimate to someone who had nothing to do with it, but I wanted to know, for Sasuke's sake. At least, that's what I was telling myself. I didn't want to admit that I was more than anxious to hear the answer myself.

"Well," Kakashi's voice wavered as he answered, "I could run some quick scans and see if he is developed for such… purposes."

"Thank you," I said bowing , mainly to hide my ever darkening cheeks. This was getting more and more awkward. I was the one that asked I should have been ready for this!

"So, um, when do you want to do this?" Kakashi asked, wincing at his own choice of words.

"Now!" Sasuke answered before I could. I looked over to him, shock clear in my eyes. "I want to do it now!"

And I had thought my face couldn't get any redder. With those words from Sasuke I became as bright as a ripe tomato. I was looking between him and Kakashi hoping that one of them would say something, anything to break the tense atmosphere building in the room.

"Alright, I'll get you ready," Iruka said coming up to Sasuke and leading him down the hall toward the laboratory.

I felt the air rush out of my lungs as Sasuke turned the corner and was out of my sight. That was the most stressful thirty seconds of my life!

"Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked. "You do realize that if Sasuke does have the ability to have … intercourse Orochimaru placed that ability in him for a reason."

My eyes narrowed, and I felt my stomach tighten at the implications. "I realize that," I said, "But this is what Sasuke wants."

"So you're going to go through with it," Kakashi reasoned. I nodded my head. Sighing, the scientist headed down the hall. "Don't regret finding out things you never wanted to know."

I fisted my hands, my nails biting into my palms. "I won't," I declared following after him. I wanted to know everything about Sasuke. Even if it was his tortured past, I still wanted to know about it.

_xXx Link to the Heart xXx_

Kakashi was going over the results of the scans, his eyes darting back and forth. Sasuke and I sat in front of him, both on edge. The fact Sasuke had no memory of sex, or worse rape, gave me hope that nothing had happened to him, but that could also mean –

"He isn't capable of feeling pleasure," Kakashi announced cutting into and finishing off my thoughts. "He can feel things such as temperature change, pressure, and pain but he can't feel physical pleasure."

Sasuke's head dropped at the news. Reaching over I drew him closer. "It's alright, I don't need the physical side to know I love you," I said kissing his forehead. Turning my attention to Kakashi I said, "Thank you."

"Sorry, wish I could be of more help," Kakashi said standing and leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered drawing my attention back to him.

"What?" I asked. Surely I had heard wrong. Sasuke couldn't have apologized for something like this.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke repeated dashing my hopes of hearing wrong. "I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you want to see someone else."

My eyes widened. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well," Sasuke looked away from me, "Males your age have desires, I realize that, and because I can't be the one you use you can find someone else. Just please!" he turned his large eyes back to me, "Don't bring them to the house and always come back to me! Please!"

I didn't know what to say. Sasuke was giving me permission to commit adultery? "Sasuke," I took a deep breath, "Please never say anything like that again! If I ever feel the need to release I can just use my hand!" Okay, that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to say! "So please, never tell me to go to someone else. I'll never do that."

Sasuke looked at me, his eyes wide. As I watched I realized he was searching the web. He had that blank stare he got when he was browsing. Finally he smiled, his eyes shining once again. "I know what to do!" he said standing up and taking my hand. "Come on Naruto, let's go!"

I blinked, "Go? Where? What do you know to do?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I'm going to give you a blowjob," Sasuke said proudly, not a hint of shame in his voice.

I stumbled, my feet unable to work with my brain fumbling over Sasuke's words. "Huh?" I asked. Surely I had not heard the word blowjob from my cute Sasuke's mouth! No it had to be some mistake.

Sasuke turned to me, a smile gracing his features, and I knew I wasn't wrong. "Just because I'm not programmed to feel pleasure doesn't mean I can't learn how to give it," Sasuke explained. "See, by giving you head I can be the one to pleasure you. You don't have to go to a stranger that way!"

"I wasn't going to go to a stranger anyways," I mumbled. At this point my brain had given up on processing the words leaving Sasuke's mouth. I wasn't even trying to figure out what sites he had visited, I didn't want to know!

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke urged pulling me through the halls.

Unable to do anything else I obediently followed him. I would be lying if I said I didn't want this, or wasn't anticipating it, but I was still coming to terms with the situation. Sasuke was going to go down on me! This was like a dream come true, had a let myself dream about that.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well Tenshi? Next chapter will be the one I know you've been waiting for! **

**Voice: Cruel!**

**Me: I know.**

**Voice: Please review, while I punish her for this cruelty! *grabs slimy object* Get over here!**

**Me: *pales* NOOOOO *runs away***


	14. Chapter 14

_**Link to the Heart**_

**Hey all! My breaks over, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy! One more chapter to go then that's it, no more.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M (full affect for this chapter)**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits**

_Chapter 14: My Amazing Chobit_

I'm not a virgin, I've had plenty of bed partners before, but this is the first time I've ever experienced something like this. Being led by the hand to a room, not my own or my partner's, and then lowered to a bed I had only slept in once was a new experience to me. Having my partner climb on top of me wasn't anything new, but I could tell by the look in Sasuke's eyes that this was going to be something I would never forget. He looked so determined I could almost laugh, that is if I wasn't so terrified! What if he didn't like doing this? What if I couldn't control myself? What if everything was ruined because of this moment?

"Sasuke," I called softly as I felt his hands working at my pants' button. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I took a deep breath and cupped his face with my hands. "You don't have to do this," I smiled at him, "I'm fine without the physical side to a relationship."

A quizzical look passed over Sasuke's face before a hard determination reappeared. "I want to do this! If I can give you pleasure than you'll have no need to do it yourself, or find someone else."

My face burned with embarrassment. How could he say such things so easily? Wasn't he feeling any awkwardness as the situation? I felt the tug at my jeans again, the sound of my zipper being pulled down, and feel of a soft palm pressing against me caused my thoughts to cease. Now that I think about it, how long has it been since I've been with anyone? Six months? A year? I don't know!

Cautiously Sasuke's hand closed around my already responding manhood. It was almost like he was unsure of what to do. Then it hit me, he was unsure of what he was doing. His bravado was nothing more than a cover up.

"Go slow at first," I instructed.

Sasuke looked up at me, shock clear in those large black orbs. But then they melted into a soft gaze and he smiled. Biting his bottom lip he slowly started to pump his hand up and down along my length. His small hand could barely wrap all the way around me.

"Use both hands," I guided his other hand to me.

"Right," he said softly.

My hips jerked a bit as he wrapped his other hand around me and began stroking me in a smooth steady rhythm. I could feel myself slowly starting to grow harder and harder, my blood rushing to the junction between my legs. Apparently it had been a while since another had touched me, and my body was loving it. When I felt Sasuke's thumb caress across my tip, smearing a few drops of precum, I groaned.

As if he was encouraged by that sound, Sasuke repeated the motion. My eyes closed as I just gave into the feelings coursing through me. If Sasuke wanted to do this then I would let him. Suddenly I felt a warm, soft, wet tongue lick along my slit, my eyes shooting open with the sensation.

"Sasuke," I groaned as he repeated the motion again and again. His hands moved away and he slowly started to take my length into his mouth. I feared for how much of me he could take in without choking, but it didn't seem to be a problem. A new groan left my lips once I was fully inside his warm cavern. It was amazing. If this was what I had to live with from now on, I would be more than happy with it.

I could feel Sasuke's love through every tentative action. He was still unsure, but as he continued he was growing bolder. Soon he was setting into a rhythm with his lips and tongue. He would go down on me, then go back up, his tongue traveling along the vein, and finally he would circle his tongue around my tip before dipping it into the slit and starting all over again. He never tried to speed up, or slow down. He just kept that same steady pace, and it was driving me crazy! I was growing so close, but at the same time I was dangling at the edge.

"Sas-u-ke," I breathed out, my hand going to his head. My fingers threaded in his hair. "Please, go faster," I groaned. I didn't want to beg, but I also needed him to pick up the pace.

"Hmm," he hummed, my cock still in his mouth.

"Fuck," I moaned at the feel of the vibration caused by his humming.

I didn't see it, but I felt the smirk that passed his feature. With that his pace picked up, and he hummed continually. As if that added stimulation wasn't enough he reached down and grasped my sac in his palm, and fondled it tenderly. I felt like I was being assaulted from every direction. And I couldn't hold on much longer.

"Sas, sto, Sasuke!" I groaned as I came in his mouth.

A sputtering sound drew my attention as I came down from my release. My eyes opening I saw Sasuke gagging on my sperm. My face went beat red as I jumped up and went to the adjoined bathroom. Grabbing a wash cloth I ran back in and started cleaning Sasuke's face up.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you to pull away," I apologized as I cleaned him.

Sasuke's face scrunched up as he watched me. "What does it taste like?" he asked.

"Ah… bitter," I said my face becoming even darker.

"Did I do good?" Sasuke asked, his eyes holding a childlike curiosity.

I swallowed hard around the lump in my throat. That look wasn't fair! "Yes," I answered kissing him softly now that he was clean. "It was amazing, thank you."

"Yay!" Sasuke cheered wrapping his arms around me and tackling me. His lips were on mine before I could respond. "I love you Naruto!"

I smiled. "I love you too, Sasuke." Threading my fingers in his hair I recaptured his lips with mine.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: So, the next one is the last. What do you have planned for that?**

**Me: Nothing much, just a small wrap up.**

**Voice: Right… you know, never mind. I give up.**

**Me: Finally!**

**Voice: Please review!**


	15. Final Chapter

_**Link to the Heart**_

**This is the FINAL chapter. No more will be posted after this! I would like to take this chance to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, and followed this story to this point. You are all amazing and I hope you enjoyed this NaruSasu twist on Chobits.**

**Plot Bunny: Fluffy**

**Rating: M**

**Dedicated to: Tenshi Yami – Angel of Darkness**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Chobits**

_Final Chapter: Forever and Always_

Considering I had fallen asleep feeling blissfully happy I wasn't expecting to be awoken in such a rude, abrupt manner. At first it was nothing more than an annoying drone of noise, like a fly buzzing around my head, but then it gradually grew into distinct voices, each raised in anger. My eyelids slowly opened and I glared at the door.

"Sasuke, what is going on out there?" I groaned as I messaged my temples. When Sasuke didn't answer I looked over to him, my eyes widening at the sight of him trembling. "Sasuke!" Reaching over I pulled him against my chest and held him securely. "What's wrong?"

"He's back," Sasuke whimpered as he clung to me. "He's arguing with Kakashi-san."

I didn't need him to explain who he was. It was obvious that the person downstairs arguing with Kakashi was Orochimaru. My eyes narrowed as I cautiously released Sasuke and wrapped him in the blanket. "You stay here," I instructed him firmly.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke cried as I moved to grab my pants.

"To deal with this," I said reaching for the handle.

"You'll be back right?" Sasuke asked.

Smiling over my shoulder I nodded. "Yeah, so just wait right there, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. Turning from him I grabbed the handle, twisted it, and opened the door. Closing the door behind me I realized why the voices were so loud, they were just at the end of the hallway. I was surprised Kakashi had allowed him to get this far into the mansion. Usually he'd have Iruka stop him already. With the thought of the brunet perscom I realized Iruka wasn't at Kakashi's side like always.

"Ah! You!" Orochimaru's voice shouted out as he spotted me walking over to them. "I want Sasuke back, now!"

"No," I said firmly, my arms crossing in front of my chest. "He's mine and I'm not giving him to a sadist like you."

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed. "Listen here," he growled stabbing my bare chest with his finger, "Despite what the registry might say, Sasuke is my creation. I have every right to demand you give him back."

"Is there a recall on chobits?" I asked sarcastically.

I watched as Orochimaru's face turned red with his anger. "You might think you're smart, but I can just order Sasuke to come back with me. With his memories returned he'll obey me without question."

"You think so?" I drawled. "Sorry to say, but I'm not keeping Sasuke as a perscom. He's my lover, and I'm not about to hand him over to you so he can be abused for your amusement."

"My research is beneficial to people all over the world!" Orochimaru defended.

"If people getting better from PTSD means Sasuke as to suffer than I could care less about that kind of cure, and I'm sure others would agree as well. What good is a cure for PTSD if you have to cause someone else the same symptoms?" I demanded.

"Sasuke isn't a person, so his rights aren't the same," Orochimaru said decisively.

My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched. "You gave him his emotions, and yet you still tortured him! You are disgusting. I refuse to allow Sasuke anywhere near a slimy snake like you!"

"That isn't your choice!" Orochimaru shouted at me. "Sasuke! Sasuke get out here now!"

"That's enough Orochimaru," Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Oh shut up," Orochimaru growled. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Come out here!"

I smirked as he continued to yell with no results. I knew Sasuke wasn't going to come, and I was just waiting for him to figure it out. Sasuke's memories may have been unlocked, but that didn't mean he was the same person he had been when he locked them away. He had me now, and I was not going to let anything happen to him.

Finally, once Orochimaru stopped shouting, I said, "Are you satisfied? Now leave, and never bother Sasuke again."

Orochimaru glared at me, his anger at having lost evident in his eyes. But, silently he turned his back and left. Kakashi and I followed him out, and made sure the door was locked behind him. Both of us sighed as we leaned against the solid barrier.

"That was nerve racking!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I thought he was here because he figured out I was turning Iruka into a chobit."

That shocked me. "What?" I shouted in my surprise. "You figured out how to change him?"

Kakashi laughed and smiled at me. It really was weird how I could tell when he was smiling or not now. "Yep," he said. His smile died as he turned his gaze down the hall leading to his lab. "Now I'll just have to wait and see if he'll choose me for himself."

"I'm sure he will," I said with confidence. "Iruka-san will have all of his memories right? I'm sure he'll realize how much you've cared and tried for him and will return your feelings. It might not be right away, but 'm sure it'll happen."

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, I hope so too."

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room. It should be safe to return home now, so we'll be leaving today," I said heading to the stairs.

"Make sure you visit sometime, I know Iruka will like that," Kakashi said.

"Sure," I agreed and ran up stairs, down the hallway, and opened the door. "Sasuke," I called as I stepped into the room.

"Naruto!" he cried jumping from the bed into my arms. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

I smiled and kissed Sasuke's nose. "I'm fine, and he isn't going to ever come back," I promised. "So, we'll be heading home today."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, his eyes wide with hope. "He's not coming back? I can be with Naruto always?"

He's so cute, I couldn't help but pull him closer and kiss him deeply. Breaking the kiss I touched our foreheads together, and said, "We'll always be together, forever."

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke cooed as he clung to me, a bright smile adoring his lips.

Titling his head just a bit I kissed him again, "And I love, my Sasuke."

_The End!_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**That's it! No more! Hope you all enjoyed it. Now before you go rushing off to my profile to find more stories like this one, I should mention this is my ONLY story with such a cute "uke" Sasuke. I do have other NaruSasu stories, but Sasuke is an aggressive uke in those stories, and not cutesy. The only reason I agreed to writing him like this is because Tenshi is such a wonderful and loyal reader of mine, and a good friend. I'm actually a fan of seme!Sasuke. **

**Voice: Now that's she's got that out of her system, please review and tell her what you thought of her first, and probably only, attempt at writing a SasUKE story. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
